The geometries of microelectronic features continue to scale to smaller sizes and increase in complexity. Accordingly, the processing techniques used to manufacture microelectronic devices may need to become more precise to create smaller features on microelectronic substrates. Further, the size of microelectronic substrates may also increase over time. Plasma processing may be used to form or etch features on the microelectronic substrate. Plasma treatments may be influenced by many different process conditions, but substrate temperature may play an important role when forming features, in a uniform manner, across the microelectronic substrate. Although existing plasma systems may use heating elements within substrate chucks, they may lack the ability to finely control temperature across microelectronic substrates to form smaller features in a cost effective manner. Accordingly, improving temperature resolution for substrate chucks in a cost effective manner may be desirable.